Conventionally, there is a game system in which a game is performed using a plurality of game apparatuses via a communication network.
When, however, a plurality of game apparatuses perform data communication via a communication network, a delay time for transmitting and receiving the data is caused depending on the communication environment. If a delay time is caused when such data is transmitted and received, a delay is caused also in a game performed using the apparatuses transmitting and receiving the data. This makes it difficult to advance the game while synchronizing it.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method that deal with a delay to be caused when apparatuses transmit and receive data to and from each other, and a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program that deals with a delay to be caused when apparatuses transmit and receive data to and from each other.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
An exemplary configuration of an information processing system according to an exemplary embodiment includes at least a first information processing apparatus and a second information processing apparatus capable of communicating with the first information processing apparatus. The first information processing apparatus includes a first input acquisition unit, a first image display control unit, and a first input data transmission unit. The first input acquisition unit acquires a user input provided to the first information processing apparatus. The first image display control unit displays on a first display screen an image based on the user input. The first input data transmission unit configured to transmit, to the second information processing apparatus, input data representing the user input. The second information processing apparatus includes a second input data reception unit and a second image display control unit. The second input data reception unit receives the input data transmitted from the first information processing apparatus. The second image display control unit displays on a second display screen an image based on the input data received by the second input data reception unit. Then, the first image display control unit includes a low-speed display control unit, and/or the second image display control unit includes a high-speed display control unit. The low-speed display control unit displays, for a time longer than normal, a plurality of drawing frames forming images that are to be displayed after transmission of predetermined input data and are based on the user input. The high-speed display control unit displays, for a time shorter than normal, a plurality of drawing frames forming images that are to be displayed after reception of the predetermined input data and are based on the input data.
Based on the above, an apparatus that transmits input data performs display for a time longer than normal after having transmitted predetermined input data, and/or an apparatus that receives input data performs display for a time shorter than normal after having received predetermined input data. This makes it possible to absorb a delay time to be caused when the apparatuses transmit and receive data to and from each other.
In addition, the low-speed display control unit may perform drawling display of the plurality of drawing frames, thereby displaying the plurality of drawing frames for a time longer than normal.
Based on the above, drawing frames are subjected to drawling display. This makes it possible to display the drawing frames for a time longer than normal.
In addition, the low-speed display control unit may perform the drawling display by duplicating at least one of the plurality of drawing frames at a different time.
Based on the above, the same drawing frame is displayed in a duplicated manner. This can facilitate the drawling display.
In addition, the high-speed display control unit may perform thinning display of the plurality of drawing frames, thereby displaying the plurality of drawing frames for a time shorter than normal.
Based on the above, drawing frames are subjected to thinning display. This makes it possible to display the drawing frames for a time shorter than normal.
In addition, the high-speed display control unit may perform the thinning display by dropping at least one of the plurality of drawing frames.
Based on the above, drawing frames are dropped. This can facilitate the thinning display.
In addition, the second information processing apparatus may further include a second input acquisition unit and a second input data transmission unit. The second input acquisition unit, after the reception of the predetermined input data, receives and acquires a user input provided to the second information processing apparatus. The second input data transmission unit transmits, to the first information processing apparatus, input data representing the user input provided to the second information processing apparatus. In this case, the second image display control unit may display on the second display screen an image based on the user input provided to the second information processing apparatus. Further, the first information processing apparatus may further include a first input data reception unit. The first input data reception unit receives the input data transmitted from the second information processing apparatus. In this case, the first image display control unit may display on the first display screen an image based on the input data received by the first input data reception unit. The low-speed display control unit may display a plurality of drawing frames on the first display screen for a time longer than normal during a period from transmission of predetermined input data of the first information processing apparatus to reception of predetermined input data of the second information processing apparatus. The high-speed display control unit may display a plurality of drawing frames on the second display screen for a time shorter than normal during a period from reception of the predetermined input data of the first information processing apparatus to transmission of the predetermined input data of the second information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, display is performed for a time longer than normal during the period from the transmission of predetermined input data to the reception of predetermined input data of another apparatus, and/or display is performed for a time shorter than normal during the period from the reception of predetermined input data to the transmission of predetermined input data to another apparatus. This makes it possible to absorb a delay time while displaying an image without providing a sense of discomfort.
In addition, the low-speed display control unit may display the plurality of drawing frames on the first display screen during the period from the transmission of the predetermined input data of the first information processing apparatus to the reception of the predetermined input data of the second information processing apparatus, for a time longer than normal by performing drawling display of the plurality of drawing frames at regular intervals during the period. The high-speed display control unit may display the plurality of drawing frames on the second display screen during the period from the reception of the predetermined input data of the first information processing apparatus to the transmission of the predetermined input data of the second information processing apparatus, for a time shorter than normal by performing thinning display of the plurality of drawing frames at regular intervals during the period.
Based on the above, it is possible to set the interval for performing drawling display and/or the interval for performing thinning display to be relatively long.
In addition, the low-speed display control unit may display the plurality of drawing frames on the first display screen after the transmission of the predetermined input data of the first information processing apparatus, for a time longer than normal by performing drawling display of the plurality of drawing frames after the transmission at an interval determined in advance. The high-speed display control unit may display the plurality of drawing frames on the second display screen after the reception of the predetermined input data of the first information processing apparatus, for a time shorter than normal by performing thinning display of the plurality of drawing frames after the reception at an interval determined in advance.
Based on the above, in the period in which drawling display is performed, the time to complete the drawling display early can be adjusted, and/or in the period in which thinning display is performed, the time to complete the thinning display early can be adjusted. By setting the interval for performing drawling display and/or the interval for performing thinning display are set to be relatively short, it is possible to complete the drawling display and/or the thinning display early in the periods.
In addition, the first information processing apparatus and/or the second information processing apparatus may further include a delay time measurement unit. The delay time measurement unit measures a delay time to be caused when the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus transmit and receive data to and from each other. In this case, the low-speed display control unit may display the plurality of drawing frames on the first display screen after the transmission of the predetermined input data of the first information processing apparatus, for a time longer than normal on the basis of the delay time. The high-speed display control unit may display the plurality of drawing frames on the second display screen after the reception of the predetermined input data of the first information processing apparatus, for a time shorter than normal on the basis of the delay time.
Based on the above, in accordance with an actual delay time to be caused by the transmission and reception of data, it is possible to perform display for a time longer than normal and/or a time shorter than normal.
In addition, the delay time measurement unit may measure the delay time before the input data is transmitted and received. After the transmission of the predetermined input data of the first information processing apparatus to the second information processing apparatus, the low-speed display control unit may display the plurality of drawing frames for a time longer than normal each time on the basis of the delay time measured before the input data is transmitted and received. After the second information processing apparatus has received the predetermined input data of the first information processing apparatus, the high-speed display control unit displays the plurality of drawing frames for a time shorter than normal each time on the basis of the delay time measured before the input data is transmitted and received.
Based on the above, a delay time measured before input data is transmitted and received is used in a fixed manner in the subsequent processing. This reduces the load of the processing.
In addition, if the delay time is equal to or greater than a predetermined time, the low-speed display control unit may display the plurality of drawing frames for a time longer than normal. If the delay time is equal to or greater than a predetermined time, the high-speed display control unit may display the plurality of drawing frames for a time shorter than normal.
Based on the above, only when a delay time is equal to or greater than a predetermined time, display is performed for a time shorter than normal and/or a time shorter than normal. This makes it possible to deal with a delay time where necessary.
In addition, the low-speed display control unit may display the plurality of drawing frames on the first display screen after the transmission of the predetermined input data of the first information processing apparatus, for a time longer than normal by performing drawling display of the plurality of drawing frames a predetermined number of times and at a predetermined interval after the transmission. The high-speed display control unit may display the plurality of drawing frames on the second display screen after the reception of the predetermined input data of the first information processing apparatus, for a time shorter than normal by performing thinning display of the plurality of drawing frames the predetermined number of times and at the predetermined interval after the reception.
Based on the above, drawling display and/or thinning display are performed at the same interval and performed the same number of times. This can facilitate the control of the drawling display and/or the thinning display.
In addition, the first input data transmission unit may transmit the input data to the second information processing apparatus using long-distance communication via a network. The second input data reception unit may receive the input data transmitted from the first information processing apparatus using long-distance communication via a network.
Based on the above, it is possible to make effective use of the exemplary embodiment in a communication environment where a delay time is relatively long.
In addition, the first information processing apparatus may further include a first object action determination unit. The first object action determination unit, in accordance with a predetermined user input provided to the first information processing apparatus, determines an action to be taken by a predetermined object after the predetermined user input is provided. In this case, the low-speed display control unit may display, for a time longer than normal, a plurality of drawing frames representing a successive action to be taken by the object after the predetermined user input is provided. Further, the second information processing apparatus may further include a second object action determination unit. The second object action determination unit, in accordance with predetermined input data received from the first information processing apparatus, determines an action to be taken by the object after the predetermined input data is received. In this case, the high-speed display control unit may display, for a time shorter than normal, a plurality of drawing frames representing a successive action to be taken by the object after the predetermined input data is received.
Based on the above, it is possible to make effective use of the exemplary embodiment in the process of determining a successive action of an object in accordance with a predetermined user input.
In addition, if the reception of the predetermined input data has been delayed, the second object action determination unit may temporarily stop the action of the object, and wait for the reception of the predetermined input data, thereby determining an action to be taken by the object after the reception of the predetermined input data.
Based on the above, even if a delay in the transmission of input data is great, the adjustment of the action of the object enables the synchronization of the action.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be implemented in the forms of an information processing apparatus including the above units, a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program causing a computer to execute the operations of the above units, and an information processing method including the operations to be performed by the above units.
Based on the exemplary embodiment, an apparatus that transmits input data performs display for a time longer than normal after having transmitted predetermined input data, and/or an apparatus that receives input data performs display for a time shorter than normal after having received predetermined input data. This makes it possible to absorb a delay time to be caused when the apparatuses transmit and receive data to and from each other.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.